Lost
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: The King and Queen wonder if their lost little girl will ever come home. And then she does, accompanied by Flynn Rider and a chameleon.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually really like this movie, and the songs are currently stuck in my head, so I decided to write this :) Maybe I'll stop humming them then x Please review to tell me what you think xx**

King Leonard and Queen Matilda of Corona had long since lost hope of their daughter ever returning. They remembered the night she was taken with horror, the memory of the balcony doors swinging shut in the breeze and their tiny daughter's cries as she was stolen away.

They remembered the long searches, dark into the night, and the hope of the first lanterns released into the sky to lead their daughter home. They remembered the years of waiting, of fear. Sometimes Matilda wondered if it would be better to know if their daughter was dead, simply if it meant they knew _what_ had happened.

Every time someone came to the castle proclaiming to be the lost princess, they relived the memories again until their hearts broke a little more each time. Every girl that paraded through the castle was a reminder of how their daughter was still missing, and these people that hoped to earn money through their Rapunzel's disappearance.

They could barely stand to hear the impersonators arrival announced, knowing each time that it was unlikely for it to be their little girl and wishing for it all the same. After thirty four girls the Queen could hardly bear to look at them when they entered, to look at the girls who dared to impersonate their lost child.

Over the years the number of girls lessened and both royals nearly gave up hope, holding on only by the lanterns they lit every year on Rapunzel's birthday. But still, they wished for their beloved daughter to find her way back home to them.

They never gave up hope, with as desperate as they had become, that their daughter might one day come home.

And it seemed she might have finally done.

The 'lost princess' had been announced at the castle, accompanied by a horse that seemed to belong to the Captain of the Guard, a chameleon and Flynn Rider. If this was their daughter she certainly seemed to keep strange company. Both Leonard and Matilda couldn't help the hope that rose in their hearts as the servants gossiped about the girl.

There were rumours flying like wildfire and no one seemed to know exactly what to believe, but the odd appearance of this strange girl seemed to have the whole castle up in arms (as well as a very irate Captain of the Guard, wondering what his horse was doing).

The Queen already knew that this odd girl had brown hair rather than the lovely golden hair her daughter had possessed. But to have the audacity to come here in spite of that, there had to be something else pretty convincing.

Maybe even something true.

_Maybe_ this was their daughter. Once again she felt the hope rising in her chest, at the thought of her little girl - now eighteen years old, with all the years that they'd missed - finally coming home. Matilda knew that if this wasn't her daughter then she would never be the same.

The Queen always felt that she would know her daughter on sight, that she would be able to look out into the courtyard and pick her out in an instant. This girl wasn't like that but something in her cried out at the sight of the girl, who looked frightfully thin and dirty. Matilda couldn't help the instincts that cried out from within her, telling her to bundle the child into her arms and never let go. A mother's instincts.

The girl had Rapunzel's eyes and her mouth and her face and Leonard's chin.

Something like relief flooded through Matilda. This was her daughter - it had to be. How could she _not_ pick her out of a crowd?

She threw herself onto her daughter, not even pausing for the chameleon and dragged her husband into the hug as well. Both she and the girl - Rapunzel - were crying, but tears of joy. She extended her hand to Flynn Rider and he took it almost hesitantly before she tugged the unexpecting thief into the hug. The four of them - five if she counted the chameleon - sat on the floor of the balcony crying wordless tears and holding each other tight.

Matilda squeezed her husband's hand tight, feeling the mutual relief that their daughter was finally home, all the hope and confusion and pain. There were many things the pair of them had to work out, but after settling in their lost little girl.

There were many things she needed to ask her new-found daughter, where had she been, who had taken her, how had she been treated, but perhaps most pressing of all - where had she picked up Flynn Rider?

Then she saw the looks passing between the two and smiled softly to herself, even as her heart sank slightly. This would just add to the list of things she needed to discuss with her husband, as if there weren't going to be enough already.

Leonard was _not_ going to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this film, so I decided to write something from Rapunzel's POV :)**

Rapunzel doesn't know what she's expecting when she goes home. She knows they've missed her, that they've looked for her - that's obvious in the seventeen years of lanterns in the sky on her birthday.

She's missed them too, even if she's spent the last seventeen years believing Gothel was her mother. Gothel had never treated her badly - not really badly - not until recently. They had been close, and Rapunzel had loved her, but she was glad the witch was dead.

As soon as Eugene was feeling better (because being stabbed would always hurt, whether or not he still had the wounds), she had told him her suspicions, and he hadn't been surprised.

There had been something different about Rapunzel, what with her strength after living her whole life locked away in a tower.

The pair were attracted to each other, strongly, and he might even say he loved her, if he were that sort of man. They had almost died together, and for each other, and they had only known each other two days.

And he was already meeting the parents.

Rapunzel doesn't quite know what to make of Eugene's statement, or how she feels about it, beyond the utter elation it seems to inspire. He's meeting her parents, her _parents_, and he's not running.

The thief isn't running.

Instead he's holding her hand to take her there and she trusts that he will be there to hold her again if everything goes wrong. She's only just started thinking like that, but her true innocence has been killed with Mother Gothel.

She will meet her parents, and pray that nothing goes wrong and that everything goes right, however slim the chances of that actually happening. Recently everything has been going wrong.

And she has Eugene to hold her hand through all of it, as he had promised.

She finds that although she is still scared, that thought makes this whole thing just that bit much easier to bear.


End file.
